Scooper Roidmude
, originally a combatman, is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze, and managed to evolve into the . Profile *Episodes: 7 and 8 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Camera *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's PerfecShot (first body and Core) Character History Roidmude 033 originally hunted Kusaka and tried to copy his data but since Kusaka's greed was weaker, he had forced to corrupt the man and fulfill his desire. Knowing of his intent to enact revenge on Kaishima City Buildings for accusing his reports as frauds a year ago, 033 used some of Kusaka's desire to temporarily evolve into Scooper Roidmude to destroy the company's buildings and for Kusaka to get scoops for his news. His former friend, Kenta, discovers his relation with Scooper and seeks the Special Investigation Unit to stop him. After Kyu revealed Kusaka's latest target, International Sport Stadium, Kenta and Kiriko tried to stop him but have themselves trapped in a Heavy Acceleration. There, Scooper finally achieved his full evolution and tried to terminate Kusaka too but Drive appeared and overpowered him with Tridoron. Scooper was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's Full Throttle with the Door-Ju. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality Since he was unable to fully copied Kusaka's data, 033/Scooper bent himself on trying to fulfil his host's desires in order to achieve his full evolution. However, when he completing his evolution state, he seems Kusaka was unnecessary and attempted to kill him. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Corruption Inducement :Roidmude 033 can corrupt his host if he cannot fully copy them due to weak desires. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Roidmude 033 can synchronize with selected humans as an alternative to evolve. During this state, Roidmude 033 must constantly fulfil his host's desire and vengeance until he is fully evolved and has no need of him. - Advanced= *Height: 211 cm *Weight: 125 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Camera Body :By using a large camera lens in his body, he can twist it to get snapshots that can be manipulable. ;Fluoroscopic Vision :He can zoom in to a building to capture its internal structure. ;Photographic Manipulation :He can remove internal metals from buildings just by destroying it from his snapshot. ;Energy Blast :He can fire a destructive blast from the camera lens on his body. ;Energy Wave :He can release a wave of energy that pushed his opponent backwards. When used during his imperfect evolution, it temporarily revert him back to his combatman form. ;Photographic Materialization :He can materialize objects such as steel beams and rubble from a photo. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Scooper Roidmude can synchronize with selected humans as an alternative to evolve. During this state, Scooper Roidmude must constantly fulfil his host's desire and vengeance until he is fully evolved and has no need of him. ::Arsenals ; :A -shaped badge, this one allowed human users to withstand Heavy Acceleration. Once they were no longer needed for Scooper Roidmude, he would remove the badge. This object preceded Roidmude 018's Slowdown Wristbands. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Roidmude 033/Scooper Roidmude was voiced by Hiroshi Naka. Meanwhile, his suits actor is . Conception Scooper Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Currently, Scooper is the first Roidmude on-screen whose evolution needed to be depending on the host's greed and never disguised as a human. **He is also the first Roidmude to act alone and never had a single fellow Roidmude as an associate. *The Scooper Roidmude's costume would be modified to create the Open Roidmude. *The number 033 refers to the term "sansantaru" (3 - "san"), which refers to "brightness" as in the flash of a camera. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Scooper Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude